


wear your crown with a honor

by cvenison_xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bullying, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvenison_xx/pseuds/cvenison_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the odd boy, who always wears his flower crowns. Louis is the punk one. He's secretly in love with Harry, but can't tell him, bc he's complete opposite. One day Harry gets bullied from school jerks and Louis protects him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear your crown with a honor

Inspiration: punk!louis  
http://25.media.tumblr.com/4348745f2c64675240e758e07b485e1d/tumblr_mf6js5mV4T1r8qg61o1_500.jpg

Flower child!harry  
http://static.tumblr.com/05cc761fac16933abfe6feebf5c99cc6/sylnsov/PCaml9f53/tumblr_static_flower-crrown.jpg

Harry was on his way to school. He just needed to complete his crown. Today he decided to made it from freesia, which means innocence. Because Harry was full if innocence. He didn't smoke, drink and certainly not using drugs. Once it was done, he put it on his head and smiled to himself. He was very proud of his crowns and he didn't care what people thought of him. And because of that, he gets bullied by school jerks.

And then here's Louis. He has tattooed body. Especially on his arms and chest. He's the punk one. Harry and him are going into the same class, which is heaven for Louis. Yes, he's in love with him. But he can't tell him, because Harry is complete opposite. Also Louis thinks that Harry couldn't like him. Basically, all Louis can do when he has class is stare at Harry and think how perfect he is. Louis never talked to Harry, ever.

The first class was Art, the only one that Louis liked. He's late, like always. He walked into the class and looked around. Harry was sitting on his usual place, in front of Louis. Mrs. Johnson was talking about something that Louis didn't catch. She looked at him and sighed. 

"Oh, Mr. Tomlinson, how lovely that you joined us. Sit down. So, how I was talking today we'll be doing detail of the eye. I suggest you to use pencil number 1 and 2. The picture in front of you, is your pattern. I want a perfectly shadowing from you guys. You have forty-five minutes. Start." Mrs. Johnson walked to her desk and continued with her work. Louis sat down and looked at his pattern. He got a green eyes, just like Harry's. He raised his head and looked at Harry. Harry worked thoroughly. He looked so pretty. Well, he was. Louis shook his head and start working. He began with the contour of the eye, then he added details. He looked around the classroom and saw Stan and his 'friends'. They used to be a friends about year ago, but Stan started acting like an idiot, and Louis wasn't excited in friendship like that. He saw Stan looking in Harry's way and protective feeling filled Louis very quickly. And he had a reason to. Stan stood up and walked to Harry. He was looking at him with a grin at his face. 

“So, how’s it going? Our little faggot?” The jerks burst out of laughing. Harry did not respond. He just kept his head down and continued drawing. But Stan did not have enough. 

“You don’t speak? I asked you something, faggot!” Harry looked at him with fear in his eyes. Louis stood up and walked by Harry's side, looking at Stan with dead eyes. 

"Leave him alone, Stan." Louis said with protectiveness in his voice. Stan looked surprised.

"What? You love him or what?" he said.

"Shut up. Let him be, or I'll kill you." Louis said with clenched fists. 

"Since when you are so kind, Tommo?" Stan chuckled. Louis froze at his old nickname. 

"I warned you." Louis said before he hit Stan in the face. Stan stumbled backwards and held his hand on his aching face. Harry stood up and caught Louis' hand before he could hit Stan again. Louis turned around and saw Harry with wide, frightened eyes. Louis dropped his hand and smiled softly on Harry. He looked at Stan, who had blood on his face. 

"Stan, I'm not going to repeat that. Don't you dare touch him again. You'll pay for that, if you do." Stan just mumbled something, what they did not caught. Harry tapped on his shoulder so he was looking straight at Louis. He did not know why Louis was defending him, but he was grateful. Harry smiled at him and gave him a slight peck on cheek. Louis started blushing and Harry chuckled. 

"Thank you." Harry whispered. 

After school, they talked about everything and nothing at all. Louis told Harry about his family, tattoos, piercings and all. He learned everything about Harry's flowers, what each one means, that he never worn a red roses, because he never had such a strong love, which Louis wanted to change. At the end of the day, they exchanged their numbers, and Louis took Harry home. He finally stopped denying his love to Harry.

________________________________________________________________________

This continued every day, every week and every month. They spend all their free time with the each other, they knew everything about each other. What makes them sad, happy. What is their favourite movie or music. They get on really well. And of course, Louis was badly in love with Harry, more than he ever was. But he didn't tell Harry, because he didn't want to destroy what they had. 

But he never asked Harry how he feels about him, which was probably mistake, because Harry started slowly but surely falling for Louis. He was so kind to Harry, and he didn't mention Louis' beauty. He looked at his watch and saw that in a hour he has a 'date' with Louis. They'd go at Louis' house, because his parents would go out, so they could spend rest of the day together. Just playing video games, watching movies and eating. 

He went to his bathroom and undressed himself, going into the shower. He washed himself and then dried. Harry took his black skinny jeans, white v-neck shirt and his flower crown. Today from iris. His phone buzzed in his pocket, warned him that he just got a new SMS. 

From: LouLou  
C'mon curly, in front of your house. Don't make me wait too long. ;) 

Harry just chuckled and jogged downstairs to his front door, where Louis waited. He opened the door and then locked them. He turned and saw Louis staring at his bum. He shivered just from Louis' intense look.

"Lou? Are we ready to go?" Louis blinked several times and blushed, coughed quickly. 

"Of course, Haz." he mumbled and got into the car with Harry. They talked like always, laughing like crazy and just had great time. They got into Louis' house and Louis ordered a peperoni pizza. Harry choose 'The Notebook' like usual. When the pizza arrived they settled on a couch and started watching and eating. Harry had his head in Louis' lap and Louis played with his curls. Harry began to be sleepy and soon Louis noticed that.

"Are you tired Hazza?" he whispered. Harry nodded and mumbled soft 'yes'. Louis smiled and took Harry in a princess style, going in his room. He opened the door with his bum and put Harry's sleeping figure onto his bed. Louis climbed into bed too and covered them with a blanket. He pulled Harry in his arms and inhaled his scent. Harry smelled like flowers and vanilla. Harry nuzzled himself closer to Louis and kissed him on neck. Louis froze as Harry looked up at him. 

"H-Haz?" his voice was shaky.

"Yeah, Lou?" Harry had enough with pretending to be just best friend, so he kissed Louis. Apparently it's working. 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

Now or never. "Honestly? I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you. I want you and according to how you looked at my bum I guess you want me too. Don't you?" Harry's voice was deeper now. Louis swallowed and then spoke.

"I-I..Yes, I want you too." Harry smirked and bit his lip. Louis felt his cock throbbed. Harry stood up and get on top of Louis. He leaned closer and blew a hot air at Louis' lips. Louis softly moaned and Harry took the chance. Harry runs his tongue along Louis' bottom lip and over his lip piercing. Louis suddenly flipped them over, so he was on top. Louis grins down at him and bite him on his neck, making a marks. Harry moaned bucked his hips up. 

Harry tugged at Louis' clothes, trying to get it off. Louis quickly pulls off the dark denim from his legs, throwing them away. 

"Your clothes. Too much." Louis mumbled, too busy with licking and kissing Harry's skin. Harry worked on pulling down his own clothes. Louis pulled their lips together again. Harry's lips feels so great against his own. They were warm and soft and swollen. 

Once they were both naked and fully hard, Louis took the lead and started to trailing kisses down Harry's body. He took Harry's right nipple in his mouth and started to licking, sucking on it. Harry let escape a loud moan, as Louis sucked on his nipple harder. Louis let go off his nipple and move down to his belly, leaving a few bruises. Harry tangled his fingers in Louis' hair, moving him closer to his cock. Louis smirked against Harry's belly and kissed the head of Harry's cock. 

Harry moaned and bucked his hips up to Louis' mouth. Louis held his hips down tightly, as he continued giving butterfly kisses on Harry's cock. He licked up his shaft, before taking just the head in his mouth. He moved further down, taking Harry's cock to the back of his throat. 

"Oh..fuck, Lou. That's so good!" Harry moaned out. Louis moaned around the shaft, sending vibration on Harry's cock. 

He pulled his mouth away, looking up at Harry, seeing him all in pleasure. Harry smiled down at him and pulled him up once again, kissing him hard on lips. Louis leaned off the bed, searching in his night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom.

"You sure about this, love? Is this your first time?" He didn't want to push Harry in something what he didn't want to. 

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck Lou, c'mon, please." Louis chuckled and kissed Harry, hot and messy. He opened the lube and covered two of his fingers, kneeling between Harry's legs, rubbing a finger around his hole, before slowly pushing it in, until he was last knuckle deep. Louis was slow with his movements, not wanting to hurt Harry. 

"Is that okay, baby?" Louis asked, moving his finger in and out of Harry.

"I-It hurts a little.." Harry admitted. Louis kissed his stomach, trying to comfort him. He felt the tightness of Harry's hole. He continued with this slow motion, trying to make it perfect for Harry.

"Can I add another?" Harry whimpered and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, add another, Lou." Louis slowly pulled out, then added his second finger and started trusting in it inside. 

"God, Harry, you are so tight." Harry moaned and nodded in an agreement. Louis scissored them, opening up Harry's hole. Harry bucked his ass down on Louis' fingers, begging Louis to fuck him. 

"Think you are ready, babe?"  
"Fuck yeah, Lou. I'm more than ready!" Louis moaned at Harry's eagerness and took both of his fingers out of Harry. 

Louis reached for the condom, but Harry stopped him. Louis looked down at him with a confused expression. 

"I don't want it. I want to feel you, with absolutely nothing between us." Louis nodded, then covered his cock with the lube and kissed Harry lovingly on lips before positioned himself between his legs. 

His left hand was on Harry's hip, while the right was on the base of hic cock. He guided the head of his cock to Harry's entrance, lightly rubbing against it. He bit his lip as he pushed himself into the heat of Harry's hole. 

"You are so tight!" Harry tried to stay still as Louis pushed further into him. After a few whines, gasps and moans, Louis was fully inside of Harry. He kissed Harry on lips as he began carefully trusting in and out of Harry. Harry couldn't keep that small hiss of pain in. Louis brought a hand to touch his cheek, stopping his movements. "I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts, but it'll get better, I promise." he mumbled softly, thumb stroking his cheek. They both waited, and when Harry was ready, he nodded for Louis to continue. 

Louis placed his hands on each side of Harry's head, lifting Harry's legs behind his waist. He pulled back, so only the head was in, before trusting in. Harry tried not to think about the pain, so he watched Louis' face. His eyes were nearly closed, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. 

Soon the pain was replaced by pleasure, and Harry already loved the feeling of Louis trusting in and out repeatedly. By now, Harry was moaning loud as Louis began to thrust in a quicker pace. Louis adjusted his position and pushed back in, Harry screamed from pure ecstasy as Louis hit his prostate. 

"You like that, baby?" Louis asked between moans.

"Oh, fuck yes! There, Louis, there." Harry felt Louis going deeper and faster, so he was hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping, moaning, groaning and the heat was almost touchable. Louis felt himself getting closer to his orgasm, he didn't want to come first so he grabbed Harry's leaking cock and started pumping it, in the same rhythm like his thrust. Harry moaned so loud that the China must heard it. 

"Lou, I'm gonna..gonna cum.." Louis pumped his cock faster, bringing them both to their orgasm. 

"Yeah baby, cum for me." And with that, Harry arched his back and screamed 'FUCK, LOUIS !' as he was coming over Louis' hand and on his chest. The sight of Harry absolutely fucked out made Louis release, he was coming inside of Harry hard, chanting Harry's name. He rode both of their highs, before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to him. 

"That was.." , gulp, "amazing." Harry said. Louis chuckled and pulled Harry into his arms, kissing him on the top of his head. 

"Yeah, it was.. Let's go to the sleep, I'll be there when you wake up, baby." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Louis smiled softly and pulled Harry even closer.

"I love you too, Hazz." Harry sighed happily and let himself drift into the sleep. Louis fell asleep soon after him. 

Finally, they were together, safe and happy. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Harry! C'mon, we'll be late if you don't move with that pretty ass of yours." Harry smiled and finished the thing, he was making the whole morning. He took that in his hands and jogged downstairs to his boyfriend, who was waiting for him. He put that thing in his hair and opened the door,

"Finally! I thought that you were-." Louis stopped talking, just keep staring at his boyfriend. Harry was wearing something. Something that meant something. Harry smiled and fixed his crown. 

 

A crown from red roses.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think that Harry Tops, but you know what.. :D Hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
